Dear my Tears
by erikayeolchan
Summary: kebahagiaan bukan berarti hanya pada dirimu saja.- Kim seokjin Broken! Namjin, Crack pair! NamGi, And Junghoseok


**Dear my tears**

 **Cast:Kim seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min yoongi, Jung Hoseok (BTS) And others**

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** Broken! Namjin, crack pair Namgi

 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, Drama

 **Chapter:** Oneshoot

 **Summary** : kebahagiaan bukan berarti hanya pada dirimu saja.- Kim seokjin

 _._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy, bikin bosen, chapter nya kepanjangan/?

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

.

.

.

.

 _04 12 2022_

 _Dia, nampak menyukai nya._

 _Dia sangat menyukai nya.. saat dia bergelayut manja di lengan nya.._

 _Katakan jika hati ku tidak sakit saat melihat mereka berdua bersama_

 _Duduk bersama di kursi taman, menikmati 'first snow' yang sangat di impikan setiap pasangan._

 _Jujur saja hati ini merasa 'iri' melihat kalian berdua saling menghangatkan diri satu sama lain dengan tautan tangan itu._

 _Sedangkan aku disini, hanya bisa menahan 'badai' yang akan keluar dibalik pohon yang hanya tersisa ranting nya seolah-olah meolok2 diri ku yang menyedihkan ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

01 09 2022

Kim seokjin, mahasiswa semester 4 Bangtan university berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus. katakan jika dia terlalu rajin datang sepagi ini hanya untuk menemui dosen nya, pria lajang berumur 22 ini adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik bangtan university, jangan ditanya apa saja bidang akademik dan non akademik yang sudah berhasil ia raih ditambah lagi nilai plus wajah nya yang bahkan setara dengan aktor-aktor yang berada di tv dan juga bahu lebar nya yang membuat kaum hawa rela menukar apa saja demi mendapatkan nomor ponsel nya.

Yah lupakan soal itu, ia berhenti sejenak melihat papan pengumuman yang berada disana, mata nya pun berhenti pada salah satu poster yang nampak terlihat masih baru.

"bangtan university.. winter festival?.." ia pun membaca satu persatu isi poster tersebut, hingga ia merasakan tepukan di bahu nya.

"woi bahu lebar, tumben datang pagi2", jin pun sedikit berjengit kaget saat merasakan pundak nya di tepuk, namun saat ia berbalik ia merasa lega jika itu adalah hoseok, teman sekelas nya.

"yyaaah ku kira siapa dasar bodoh aku hampir berteriak jika itu bukan kau". "kkk.. siapa juga yang datang pagi-pagi begini". Ujar hoseok sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"lah terus apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?". Tanya seokjin balik dan hanya di sahuti kekehan oleh si temannya. "kau tau hyung, mungkin datang terlalu pagi bukan hal yang baik, bahkan dosen pun belum menampakan ujung mobil nya di parkiran sepagi ini". Ujar hoseok sambil berjalan di samping seokjin yang hendak menuju kelas. "yaah aku tahu aku tahu, biasa konsultasi sebelum pergantian semester, kau tau dari pada datang terlalu pagi tanpa alasan kenapa kau tidak bergulung di selimut mu saja eoh?". "begitulah hyung, dari pada pulang di marahi si tua itu lebih baik aku tidur di hotel bersama jalang2 ku, dan tolong jangan katakan aku ini seorang bajingan". "ck bajingan kau jung". Dan sekali lagi temannya itu hanya membalas nya dengan kekehan.

"omong2 bagaimana hubungan mu dengan si… siapa? Njun?.." "ck.. kim namjoon bodoh". "ah itu." Ujar hoseok sambil mengeluarkan _snickers_ dari kantong nya.

"baik-baik saja, bahkan kami sudah jalan 1 tahun, tunggu… tumben kau menanyakan hal ini". Hoseok yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya memasang wajah datar nya. "kau yakin?" tanya hoseok sambil mengunyah snack yang berada di tangannya, "t-tentu.." balas seokjin yang mengernyitkan dahi nya, bertanya-tanya seolah2 hoseok tahu sesuatu yang bagi nya sangat… entahlah.

"well then". Dan hoseok pun berjalan meninggalkan seokjin yang berada di depan pintu kelas nya sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas. "oh jangan bilang pada wendy soal malam tadi ya". Pria itu dengan lantang nya berteriak di koridor yang sunyi. "terserah" gumam pria ber-hoodie pink itu.

.

.

.

.

Skip, At Cafeteria.

'Braakk'

pria berhoodie pink itu pun menaruh kasar nampannya diatas meja dan mendudukan diri berseberangan dengan pria berkulit pucat yang tengah menulis laporannya.

"dan kau tahu, Namjoon itu kurang ajar nya berhasil menarik perhatian orang tua ku, aku tahu jika ia sengaja datang saat aku bilang pada nya jika orang tua ku datang malam ini, oh dan jangan lupa bagaimana dia pintar sekali berbicara pada mereka tagi malam dan- oooyy min yoongi kau mendengarkan ku atau tidak?". Seokjin memotong cerita nya memperhatikan sahabat karib nya semenjak SMA itu yang sedari tadi hanya terlalu fokus pada lembaran-lembaran tugas nya. Seokjin yang memperhatikan yoongi pun menyeruput minuman nya kasar.

"a-ah apa?". Tanya yoongi yang baru saja sadar saat dipanggil. "ck, aku membenci mu min". "sungguh aku tidak mendengar cerita mu tadi jin, kau tidak lihat jika aku-".

"Hey baby, Sudah makan siang hm?". Seorang pria jangkung ber-coat coklat tiba-tiba datang dan mencium pipi seorang Kim seokjin dengan cepat bahkan seokjin yang sedari tadi disana tidak merasakan kedatangannya, dan pria jangkung itu dengan enteng nya duduk di samping seokjin yang sedang meminum cola nya.

"ck, sungguh jika kalian ingin bermesraan disini aku akan pergi". Ujar yoongi dengan dinginnya sambil menggerakan pena-pena itu diatas kertas.

"yaah jangan merajuk begitu yoongi, kau tidak lupa kan jika masih ada aku, sahabat mu ini kkk" seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan yoongi sambil tersenyum cerah, dan yoongi pun juga membalas nya dengan sebuah _senyuman._

.

.

.

.

' _kenapa kau begitu bodoh kim'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ah ngomong2, kau ingin kado apa untuk ultah mu nanti joon?". Tanya seokjin sambil memasukan salad kedalam mulut nya.

"Namjoon?". Seokjin pun menoleh ke kiri, tepat saat itu juga wajah kekasih nya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah nya.

"kau tau babe, cukup kau berada disampingku saja itu pun sudah hadiah terbaik bagi ku". Namjoon pun memulai pergerakannya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, namun disaat bibir itu hendak menyatu.

'tuk'

"yaah kim namjoon, penghapus ku terjatuh tolong ambilkan".

Ujar yoongi dengan sengaja melempar penghapus nya tepat di kepala kekasih sahabat nya itu dan hanya dibalas decakan kesal oleh si korban, "ah terimakasih yoongi kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari monster mesum ini". "hm no prob." Dan pria pucat itu pun kembali menulis tugas nya.

.

.

.

.

' _memilikimu aku sangat beruntung, namun tidak jika kau tersenyum karena nya'_

.

.

.

.

.

11 09 2022

Saat ini seokjin tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan di daerah gangnam tidak lupa juga ia mengajak sahabat terbaik nya tidak lain yaitu si yoongi.

"sebutkan alasanmu kenapa kau harus membawa ku seokjin-ah". Tanya yoongi yang berwajah datar pada temannya disamping, "kkk… tentu saja kau sahabat ku yoongi-ah, yaah aku baru sadar semenjak kita lulus dari SMA kau tidak pernah mengenalkan ku pada kekasihmu kkk." Goda seokjin sembari mereka menaiki eskalator, "diamlah jika kau tidak ingin ku lempar dari lantai atas kim". "yaah maaf aku hanya bercanda, lagipula diusia mu saat Ini kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja?, kau tau banyak gadis2 disana yang selalu menanyakan id line mu padaku yoong." Ujar seokjin sembari melihat2 toko sekitar yang hendak ia masuki, "entahlah, aku sedang lelah akhir2 ini.." yoongi membuang wajah nya, dan tanpa ia sadari ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Yoongi yang melihat sesuatu yang menarik pun segera menarik2 ujung lengan baju temannya tersebut "mwoya?" "bagaimana jika toko itu saja". Yoongi menunjuk sebuah toko jam yang didepan nya terdapat banner potongan harga, "wow, boleh juga idemu yoong, ayo kesana". Seokjin yang merasa setuju2 pun segera menarik lengan yoongi menuju toko tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat seokjin selesai memilih jam yang rencananya hendak ia berikan kepada namjoon sebagai hadia, ia pun segera membayar belanjaan nya tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari yoongi yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia memilih2 barang tadi, "ck kemana dia.." dan tiba-tiba seokjin mendengar suara teman nya itu yang berada di belakang nya. "kajja" "wwow! Kau mengejutkan ku yoongi ah, kemana saja kau!". Ujar seokjin seraya mengusap dada nya. "toko sebelah, kebetulan juga ada diskon, lumayan laah". Yoongi mengangkat paper bag yang berisi parfum branded.

Saat perjalanan pulang mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing di dalam taxi, yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela mobil dengan headset terpasang di kedua telinga nya, dan seokjin yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sifat sahabat nya yang nampak selalu acuh, yah bersahabat dengan nya kurang lebih 5 tahun sudah cukup bagi nya untuk mengenal seluk beluk hidup yoongi.

Yoongi hanyalah anak dari keluarga biasa, ia pergi dari rumah nya saat berumur 15 tahun karena ia merasa pendidikan di seoul lebih bagus dari pada di daegu, dan juga karena ia tidak ingin tinggal satu atap dengan ayah nya yang baru menikah dengan ibu tirinya, hal itu pun menjadikan yoongi sebagai pribadi yang pendiam, kadang terlihat seperti anti sosial, padahal ia adalah pribadi yang hangat dan penyayang, sampai ia bertemu dengan seokjin, teman sekelas nya yang sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa/siswi dan juga guru, hanya seokjin yang mau menegur nya saat itu, awal nya ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kenapa murid populer sepertinya mau berteman dengan murid ansos sepertinya, namun setelah ia lama berteman dengan seokjin prasangka buruk nya itu pun hilang, ia pun sadar kenapa seokjin ini disukai banyak orang, selain baik hati ia sangat suka membantu orang lain tidak peduli status sosial orang itu. Dari situ lah persahabatan mereka terbentuk, dan bahkan orang tua seokjin pun sama baik hati nya dengan seokjin, mereka pun juga menganggap yoongi layak nya anak sendiri dan menyuruh yoongi untuk tinggal bersama seokjin, begitu juga seokjin yang menganggap yoongi seperti saudara nya sendiri, yaah siapa yang tidak suka dengan kepribadian hangat dan ceria nya seorang kim seokjin.

Lamunan seokjin buyar ketika yoongi memanggil nya, "seokjin ah.." "hm?" dan seokjin pun segera menoleh ke arah yoongi, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu.." nada bicara yoongi mendadak berubah serius. "tentu".

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata nya yoongi pun menarik nafas nya terlebih dahulu

"hhh… seokjin ah bagaimana jika kau punya kekasih lalu kekasih mu ternyata selingkuh dengan orang lain." Lalu keadaan menjadi senyap sejenak.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sangat kecewa yoongi ah, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri karena saking kecewa nya hahahaa, tidak tidak aku bercanda yah mungkin aku lebih baik melepaskannya dari pada berbagi kasih sayang dengan orang lain."

"begitu ya.." ujar yoongi lirih. "memang kenapa?.. Tunggu jangan bilang kau sedang mengalami nya". Seokjin spontan mengaitkan lengan nya ke pundak yoongi "yaak tentu saja tidak, aku kan hanya bertanya padamu ha ha ha".

"ck, dasar." Cibir seokjin memalingkan wajah nya dari yoongi bertingkah seolah-olah merajuk pada sahabat nya tersebut.

"a-ah kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat hoseok bersama wanita lain, dan aku rasa gadis itu bukan wendy." Mendengar hal itu pun seokjin mengangkat sebelah alis nya, ia pun menghela nafas nya "hhh…. Biarkan saja bajingan seperti nya tentu akan susah mendapat kan gadis yang cocok."

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Tidak biasa nya seorang Min yoongi repot2 pergi keluar?". Seokjin yang curiga pun kembali merapatkan tempat duduk nya dengan temannya "mencari udara segar kau tahu, beberapa orang2 agensi mulai menggila, dan aku tidak bisa mencari ide jika hanya duduk di ruangan ku."

"Aaah begitu.." ya seokjin baru ingat jika yoongi bekerja pada sebuah agensi, dan yoongi yang menanda tangani kontrak jika ia akan menjadi produser lagu di agensi tersebut.

Taxi pun berhenti di tempat pemberhentian pertama, yoongi pun membuka pintu mobil, "Nah aku duluan, daah" yoongi pun turun di depan halaman apartemen nya tanpa menoleh ke arah seokjin, "daah" seokjin pun melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah nya yang penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

12 09 2022, 19.45 PM kst

"hmm, dekorasi cek, makanan, wine cek, tunggu apa yang kurang…". Tanya seokjin pada dirinya sendiri. "astaga bodoh nya aku, tentu saja aku belum mandi ya tuhan!". Dan pria itu pun lari ke kamar mandi layak nya orang kesetanan.

Jelang beberapa menit bel apartemen seokjin pun berbunyi, menandakan jika seseorang yang mungkin ia tunggu2 sudah datang. Seokjin yang hanya memakai bathrobe pun berlari ke muka pintu nya dan segera melihat intercomnya. Sesuai dugaan nya itu namjoon yang menunggu nya di depan pintu. "ndee tunggu sebentar".

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakan pria berlesung pipi, namjoon nampak tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan blazer hitam nya, dan jangan lupakan rambut nya yang tertata rapi yang tentu saja membuat seorang kim seokjin terpukau di depan pintu dengan bathrobe nya.

"tidak mengizinkan ku masuk princess?" tanya namjoon pada seokjin yang terdiam di depan pintu "a-ah silahkan masuk, maaf aku tidak sempat berganti baju dulu hahah haha" seokjin tertawa canggung, tentu saja orang mana yang tidak malu jika hanya memakai bathrobe sedangkan kekasih nya menunggu dengan pakaian bagus nya.

'greb'

"tidak usah berganti baju pun kau sudah sangat cantik babe". Peluk namjoon dari belakang dan seokjin yang merasa dipeluk pun wajah nya memerah hingga ke telinga. "t-tapi namjoon". "ssstt, tidak ada penolakan di hari ulang tahun ku babe".

Perlahan tangan nakal namjoon membuka tali bathrobe kekasih nya, dan seokjin pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasih nya yang sangat memabukan, sungguh ia ingin berontak namun akal sehat nya mengatakan tidak.

"aah" seokjin menlenguh tidak sengaja saat tangan nakal namjoon berada di dada nya dan lidah nya yang tengah menjilati leher jenjang nya.

"aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang babe" bisik namjoon pada kekasih nya dan ia pun tiba-tiba mengangkat seokjin ala bridal dan membawanya pada kamar seokjin. Dan jangan ditanya lagi apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

07.00 AM

Alarm pun berbunyi, seokjin yang mendengar hal itu pun berguling kesamping untuk mematikan benda yang menyebalkan tersebut.

Tunggu? Kosong? Ia pun segera duduk mencari orang yang malam tadi bersamanya, namun hanya kekosongan disana.

Namun saat ia hendak mematikan alarm laknat tersebut ia menemukan secarik kertas yang tentu saja ia tahu siapa penulis nya

' _seokjin baby maaf aku harus pulang lebih dulu, karena aku baru saja ingat aku akan membawakan materi professor hwang pada saat presentase nanti dan bodoh nya aku belum selesai mengerjakannya kkk… maafkan kekasih mu ini babe, by the way masakan mu selalu no.1 babe ;) love you._

 _-kim namjoon'_

"yaa? Hanya itu? Ck".ah tentu saja ia baru ingat jika malam tadi ia menyiapkan dinner untuk namjoon dan sayang nya malah ia yang menjadi _dinner_ nya namjoon, seokjin tersenyum kecil dengan perlakuan manis kekasih nya yang dengan senang hati memakan masakan nya walaupun sudah dingin, mengingat kondisinya sekarang Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, dan membersihkan diri nya dari sisa2 ia dan namjoon tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Skip time_

At cafeteria

Seokjin celingak celinguk mencari sahabat nya yang tidak kunjung membalas chat nya sedari tadi, dan juga kenapa di saat seperti ini kekasih nya harus tidak ada, cih menyebalkan sekali batin yoongi, namun ujung mata nya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, ya itu hoseok dan kebetulan sekali ia duduk sendiri dan nampak nya kursi di depan nya kosong.

"aku duduk disini ya". Hoseok yang tadi berhenti memasukan sendok kemulutnya pun kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulut nya setelah melihat orang yang duduk di depannya, "kau tidak bersama teman mu?". Tanya hoseok sambil meminum _black tea_ nya, "Anni, kurasa dia tidak bisa hadir". "begitu ya".

Hening sejenak, mereka kembali fokus ke makanan masing-masing, hingga hoseok teringat sesuatu.

"ah aku jadi teringat sesuatu, apa kau masih dengan si njun mu itu?".

"tentu saja, kau sudah dua kali menanyakan hal ini seok-ah".

"kau tidak tahu?". Hoseok mngernyitkan dahi nya seolah2 ia tidak yakin dengan status teman sekelas nya ini.

"memang nya kenapa? Sudah jelas kan jika kami masih berpacaran."

Ujar seokjin agak meninggikan suara nya.

"ssstt, kau mengundang orang kantin bodoh". Hoseok pun membereskan semua peralatan makan nya. "ikut aku ke taman belakang, setelah ini." Hoseok pun lebih dulu ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

"yaah memang nya ada apa dengan namj-". "sssttt" hoseok pun segera membungkam mulut seokjin dan mengalihan pandangan nya kearah danau kecil di dekat taman tersebut. Seokjin pun tanpa sengaja mengikuti arah pandangan hoseok.

Dan pemandangan disana sungguh membuat nya tidak bisa bernafas setengah mati,

Ya itu kekasih nya bersama dengan sahabat nya sendiri dengan mesra nya mereka duduk di pinggir danau dengan bahu namjoon sebagai sandaran yoongi.

Sungguh ia ingin sekali berteriak jika mulut nya tidak di bungkam oleh hoseok.

Kejadian di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar tidak terduga, saking tidak percaya nya seokjin ingin sekali menangis namun apa daya hati nya lebih sakit ketimbang memikirkan cara nya untuk menangis. Ingatan-ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia masih bersama namjoon dan juga saat-saat ia bersama yoongi saat dahulu.

Berapa kali ia berontak dengan cengkraman hoseok, namun tenaga hoseok lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Ia pun kembali di tarik hoseok menuju koridor yang lebih sepi.

.

.

.

"Keparat… KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KU DARI AWAL SIALAN!" .

Hoseok tahu, jika seokjin saat ini tengah emosi, bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya. "apa salah ku hoseok… hiks.. aku sudah memberikan segala nya hiks.." hoseok yang kasihan pun ikut mendudukan diri nya disamping seokjin dan mengusap punggung nya agar lebih tenang dan ia pun membiarkan seokjin menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini seokjin mulai tenang, ia meminum air putih yang baru saja di berikan hoseok.

Hoseok membawa nya ke ruang UKS karena sangat tidak memungkinkan membawanya ke ruang kelas karena hanya akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian, kini hoseok mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping seokjin yang tengah duduk di samping kasur UKS.

"lebih baik?". Hoseok memastikan keadaan nya dan seokjin pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya, namun hoseok rasa tentu saja melihat keadaannya yang sangat kacau tidak mendeskripsikan jika orang itu baik-baik saja.

"istirahatlah aku akan bilang kepada dosen park jika kau sedang sakit."

"ceritakan…. Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu". Karena seokjin yakin hoseok mengetahui ini semua dari awal, bahkan ketika ia pertama kali menanyakan hubungannya dengan namjoon. Dan hoseok pun hanya menghela nafas nya kasar.

"baiklah ini ketika aku dan hyunjin, yah salah satu sunbae yang mengajak ku ke acara ulang tahun temannya di sebuah bar beberapa hari yang lalu dan yaaah, aku melihat kekasih mu, padahal aku ingin sekali menegur nya tapi aku baru sadar jika aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kekasih mu, aku kira ia datang bersama mu tapi aku ragu jika ia datang bersama mu karena.."

"yoongi?". Potong seokjin ditengah cerita

"tidak saat itu tidak ada yoongi aku yakin ia datang bersama teman-teman nya, namun beberapa saat kemudian yoongi datang dan namjoon mencium nya begitu saja dihadapan teman-teman hyunjin noona, yah aku kira dari situ kau dan si namjoon itu sudah berakhir, karena sangat tidak memungkinkan kan jika kau masih bersama orang itu sedangkan ia sangat mesra saat bersama yoongi semalam dan wow jika kau melihat nya ternyata teman mu itu juga seorang good kisser ya haha ha.." seokjin yang mendengar itu pun kembali menitikan air mata nya dengan pandangan kosong ke lantai.

"ekhem… mau kuteruskan?" tanya hoseok memastikan "silahkan…" sahut seokjin dengan suara nya yang parau.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, hal ini yang benar-benar membuatku yakin jika kau sudah berakhir dengan nya. malam tadi, saat aku bersama jalang ku yang lain, ketika aku memasuki loby hotel aku melihat namjoon datang bersama yoongi dan tentu saja aku yang melihat nya pun langsung berpikir wow apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang pernah berciuman sebelum nya di sini, dan ya kau tau kan pasti apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan juga mereka berdua sudah lama sekali berada disana bahkan sebelum jam istirahat pun mereka sudah disana." Air mata yang dikeluarkan seokjin pun semakin deras, namun hanya air mata nya saja, isakan pun tidak terdengar sama sekali, hoseok pun berhenti meneruskan cerita nya demi kebaikan seokjin, karena ia tahu kejadian ini sangat membuat nya tertekan, apalagi jika kekasih nya selingkuh bersama sahabat nya sendiri.

"hiks… saat malam tadi… aku tahu setelah kami melakukannya ia nampak tergesa-gesa… ,katakan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan seok ah..?".

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini seokjin memutuskan tidak keluar rumah, bahkan hanphone nya pun ia matikan demi ketenangannya, memang beberapa kali entah itu teman2 nya atau itu namjoon yang memencet bel rumah nya, namun ia tidak peduli, ia sangat depresi, keadaan nya sangat kacau, bahkan hadiah yang hendak ia berikan kepada namjoon pun terbengkalai begitu saja.

Seokjin sangat takut untuk menyalakan handphone nya, entah lah setiap kali ia hendak menyentuh benda itu selalu saja jantung nya berdegup kencang dan tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Ia pun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur nya, kamar nya yang berantakan dan juga barang-barang nya yang berserakan menjadi temannya selama satu minggu ini, hhh… andaikan jjanggu masih disini mungkin dia tidak akan se depresi ini, tunggu memikirkan jjanggu malah membuat nya tambah down bahkan ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah nya di balik bantal dan membiarkan air mata nya keluar untuk kesekian kali.

 _Hadiah…_

Itu lah yang sedari tadi menghantui isi kepala seokjin.

' _tunggu jika itu bisa membuat perasaan ku lebih lega'_

Seokjin segera bangkit dari tempat nya dan mengambil handphone nya, ia pun menekan tombol power. _'ppallii'_ setelah beberapa lama handphone nya pun kembali menyala, tak lupa ia menyalakan data seluler nya dan 'BOOM' beberapa notif pun memenuhi layar nya, namun ia tidak peduli ia lebih fokus pada satu kontak.

Hoseok sedang duduk di sofa ruangan dance kampus, ia sedang istirahat dan men cek beberapa notifikasi di hp nya. Namun diantara leretan chat para yeoja satu yang membuat nya lebih tertarik. Ya itu seokjin, akhir nya setelah beberapa hari orang itu akhir nya membuka isi chat nya tanpa pikir panjang hoseok segera memencet tombol _free call_.

"BODOH APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"h-hai…"

"hhh… kau tau, semua orang di kelas mengkhawatirkan mu, bahkan beberapa dosen2 itu terus menanyakan dimana kim seokjin dimana kim seokjin aku bisa gila hyung, dan juga kau tau namjoon hampir membunuhku saat ia menanyakan keberadaan mu".

Mendengar nama itu seokjin merasa down kembali, namun ia rasa bukan saat nya

"aku ingin kau membantu ku, kumohon kali ini saja seok ah".

.

.

.

.

.

.

18 09 2022

Dengan penuh keberanian seokjin menatap yoongi yang tengah bingung mencari seseorang yang menyuruh nya datang kemari, ya dan seokjin pun menyuruh ia duduk dan keadaan nya pun benar-benar canggung.

Yoongi tahu apa yang akan dibahas kali ini, sangat tahu. Maka dari itu ia pun hanya menunduk diam dan menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjut nya.

Meja berkursikan empat orang itu masih tersisa 2, yoongi pun bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan duduk disana, yoongi yakin jika kursi yang satu itu akan menjadi tempat duduk namjoon, mungkin.

But who know's batin yoongi.

Pintu café itu pun terbuka kembali menampakan 2 orang laki-laki, kedua-dua nya orang yang sangat seokjin kenal, namun salah satu nya adalah orang yang sangat sangat sangat ia benci saat ini, "duduk lah" seokjin mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk "stop, hoseok kau duduk disamping ku" dan hoseok pun menuruti perintah temannya tersebut.

"kenapa kau kurus sekali jinnie…, apa kau makan dengan baik-". "diam, kumohon.., aku tak ingin mendengar kau berbicara saat ini." Seokjin pun menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya dengan pelan, "ah hoseok ah, terima kasih atas bantuan mu sudah membawa keparat ini kesini." "dengan senang hati." Dan hoseok pun mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"langsung saja". Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas nya, itu adalah hadih yang hendak ia berikan pada namjoon semalam. "ambil lah, anggap saja ini hadiah terakhir ku". Namjoon yang mendengar hal itu pun sontak membelalakan kedua matanya "apa maksudmu jinnie?". "kau sudah dengar kan, ini semua berakhir."

"apa mak-." "biarkan dia berbicara namjoon-ssi". Sahut hoseok tak kalah tajam nya.

"ku rasa cukup sampai disini kim namjoon." seokjin pun melepas cincin couple nya bersama namjoon, yoongi yang melihatnya nya pun tidak sanggup ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela walaupun sangat jelas jika namja pucat tersebut menangis.

Menangis karena merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan hubungan sahabat nya, dan juga karena sudah menghancur hubungan persahabatannya dengan seokjin.

Sungguh ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sahabat nya tersebut.

"aigoo… jangan menangis yoongi yaa, bukankah kau bahagia? Kenapa justru kau yang menangis? Ayolah jangan membuat ku ikut menangis". Namjoon yang melihat pun hanya diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seokjin dengan lembut menarik salah satu tangan yoongi dan memberikan cincin tersebut kepada yoongi.

"HENTIKAN KUMOHON SEOKJIN!, AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN InI jebal….".

Sontak seokjin membeku, karena baru kali ini yoongi berteriak kepadanya,

"ya… ini yang sangat kau inginkan.., ayo kita pergi hoseok ah".

.

.

.

"hiks…. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi seok-ah hiks.." seokjin menangis di pundak teman nya itu, hoseok sebagai teman baik nya pun mencoba menenangkan nya "sudah lah, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar.., hyung kau sudah bebas sekarang, tidak ada lagi beban yang harus kau tanggung hyung".

.

.

.

.

.

 _04 12 2022_

Seokjin terduduk dibalik pohon besar itu, menyembunyikan wajah nya di kedua lengannya, air matanya menetes perlahan beriringan dengan salju yang turun dari atas langit, melihat pemandangan mantan kekasih nya dan sahabat nya sendiri sungguh sangat menyakitkan, sudah 3 bulan lebih ia mencoba mengobati perasaan nya namun percuma jika ia melihat mereka berdua kembali. Rasanya seperti puzzle yang kau susun kembali porak poranda.

"astaga disini ternyata, kau tidak papa?"

"j-jaehwan?." Saat seokjin mendongak Ternyata itu jaehwan, ia adalah teman satu klub seokjin.

"yaah kenapa kau menangis eo? Jhaa ikut aku, tidak asik jika yang lain sedang menikmati festival dan kau menangis sendirian disini." "t-tunggu jaehwan!".

Tangan seokjin pun ditarik paksa kembali masuk ke daerah kampus dan sontak suara teriakan seokjin pun membuat namjoon sadar akan sesuatu.

"wayeo?". Tanya yoongi pada kekasih nya, "ani… hanya perasaan ku saja".

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan pun membawa masuk seokjin ke ruang teather, "t-tunggu kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?".

Jaehwan yang berada di depan nya pun hanya diam saja, namun masih dengan posisi menarik lengan kim seokjin. Ruangan teather sungguh gelap, sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat apa2 selain properti2 yang sepertinya untuk festival, walaupun nampak samar.

"TEMAN-TEMAN DIA SUDAH DISINI!".

"Mwoya-!".

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM SEOKJIIIN!"

Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba menyala, dan menampilkan beberapa teman2 kelas dan juga klub nya yang tengah memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada mereka meledakkan confetti, Ada yang membawa banner tulisan namanya dengan foto nya saat ia memerankan bajak laut saat tahun lalu di klub teather, dan juga hobae nya park jimin yang membawakan nya kue ulang tahun "saengill chukkaee sunbaenim, jangan bersedih lagi nee".

Sungguh pemandangan dihadapannya membuat seokjin terharu, ia pun terduduk di lantai dan menangis, sontak gerombolan orang yang merayakan ulang tahun nya pun berdatangan mengelilingi seokjin.

Dan beberapa dari mereka memberikan pelukan kepada seokjin.

"terimakasih… hiks hiks… terimakasih semua nya.."

"YEAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM SEOKJIN!" Dengan tidak elit nya hoseok tiba-tiba datang ke tengah-tengah gerombolan dengan mainan pistol merah nya yang mengeluarkan lembaran dollar mainan.

"apa? Aku terlamabat datang?". Ujar hoseok pada yang lain yang tengah menatap nya datar.

.

.

.

"saengil chukkae seokjin-ah" ujar teman-teman nya satu persatu memberi seokjin selamat.

dan beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang memberikan seokjin hadiah.

"nah hyung, make a wish." Hoseok pun selesai menyalakan semua lilin yang sempat mati tadi, "terimakasih hoseok ah" seokjin pun memejam kan kedua mata nya.

' _ya tuhan, terima kasih sudah menunjukan orang-orang yang masih menyayangiku, semoga mereka akan diberikan kebahagiaan dan juga terimakasih sudah memberiku ke bahagian ini semoga tahun depan akan lebih baik, amiin'_

'fiuuuuh'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N: annyeong reader nim, kali ini author kembali setelah dari hiatus lama wkwkwk, ff ini mungkin ff terakhir author sebelum fokus UN, sebelum nya mianhaeee author harus fokus magang sama UAS padahl tangan udah gatel pen nulis ff wkwkwk, sebelumnya ff ini di dedikasikan buat ultah nya jin loh wkwkwk don't forget review ya guysssss thank you so much muah.

12/14/2017


End file.
